Rackham "The Madman" Gray
This article, Character Layout, is property of Kuriani. Introduction Rackham "The Madman" Gray is a slave who was forced to eat the Hakkyou Hakkyou no mi fruit and become a madman. He was sent to "The Arena" (a place where they brought slaves and prisoners to fight each other) and made him take part in brutal fights starting at the age of 10. Through this hellish lifestyle, Gray began to wrap his sense of right and wrong and distorted his personality. Appearance Gray has black hair and black eyes. When he uses his devil fruit, Grays appearance changes. His hair will become gray and his eyes bicome pitch black with golden pupils. Personality No one could figure him out. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a chainsaw. And, he is proficient at using it. Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun? No.....guns are no fun. It kills the victims too fast and too clean. Chainsaws are the best. Hand to Hand Combat Free style. Physical Strength Without using his devilfruit power, Gray is as storong as 'Rackham "The Demon Tiger" Green ' While using his devilfruit, Gray's strength could be compared to a fishman. Some may even compare his strength to a giant. Agility Gray is good at dodging as good as 'Rackham "The Demon Tiger" Green ''' '''Madman's agility goes beyond human imagination. He could move so fast and silent that he turns invisible for a second. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure? A lot. As much as Rackham "The Demon Tiger" Green ''' '''Madman never stops comming after his prey. Unless he is thrown into the sea. Weapons His chainsaw: Melanie. (he rarely uses it though). Devil Fruit Hakkyou hakkyou no miHakkyou hakkyou no mi (Madness madness fruit) Summary, This fruit removes the limiters of the human body. This increases Green's strength, speed, flexibility, stamina, intelligence, potential, courage, etc. Its stregth can rival that of a fishman, speed can be almost invisible, its intelligence can be compared to scientists, etc. The fruit is so powerful that it created an alternate personality in Green: "Madman" Rackham. Type, Paramecia Usage This paramecia fruit allows him to increase his speed to a blur, increase his attack strength, and increase his defense. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: ''Gray is a master at this haki. He could use it with his devil fruit. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Gray doesnot use this. He could use this through his devil fruit. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: Gray doesnot use this. He could use this through his devilfruit. Relationships Crew: He doesn't really care for his crew. But, he respects them and considers them in his comrads in search of madness. Family: He doesn't know if his brother is alive or not and he doesn't care. Allies/ Friends: The Taichibukai. He don't trust them, but works with them. Enemies: He kills his enemies. Other He likes to torture and kill nobles and the marines. History Gray was enslaved at a young age. He has fought in The Assylum since he was 10. Manny and Scorpio came in later. All three were mentally troubled. Finally, when Gray was 20, Manny and Gray (two of the best fighters in The Assylum) were set to fight. During the fight, Vasco zombified a guard and broke into the arena with all the other slaves. Then they went on to kill the guards in the assylum and escaped in stolen marine ships. Once they got out, Gray, Manny, and Scorpio went on to form their crew: The Maniac Pirates. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User